Rebirth of the General's Daughter
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: After two lifetimes of suffering, Buttercup had been given one last chance to save herself from a cruel fate. The only problem she seems to have now, is the fact that a person she never encountered in either lives suddenly took an interest in her. How troublesome.
1. Prologue

Buttercup felt pain. Pain from all over her body, as they began to move from punishment to punishment. This was the first time she actually wanted to cry. The punishment they we're currently giving her was called "Death by a Thousand Cuts". She lost count after the fiftieth one, which was on her left leg. The loss of blood and the pain from the previous punishments made her lose consciousness, only for them to slap her awake before continuing on to the next torture.

"Well, isn't this such a pleasant surprise." The person's voice arrogant and satisfied, a far cry from her "sweet and gentle" voice she used whenever the Emperor was around. She could feel the small hand slap her, giving her a moment of consciousness. Her eyes, although blurry, managed to look at the woman who was the cause of all of this.

She managed to glare, before the woman slapped her, harder this time. If the Emperor could see his "sweet, innocent flower" now, the look on his face would be worth it. Unfortunately, he wouldn't come. Like always, he never really did care about what was happening to her. Even now, after three weeks of endless torture, he was still "too busy" to order one of the Eunuchs to cease her punishment, seeing as her supposed one week punishment had passed long ago. That, or the woman before her lied to the Emperor and say that she died in that week. It wouldn't be the first time that woman lied to him, and Buttercup doubt it would be the last.

"Oh, does that hurt, older sister? Should I be more gentle?" The woman mocked her, before pressing on one of the deeper wounds. Despite herself, Buttercup gasped in pain. The smile on that woman's face grew, before looking at the blood on her finger in disgust.

"Hmph, even half-dead you manage to dirty me. Well, since I'm already here, why don't I help with the punishments? It's the least I can do, you know." The woman's smile looked angelic, as if she didn't just say she was going to torture her personally.

"Hmm, let's see. What to do, what to do..." That woman glanced at the table, and her eyes wondered, until something caught her attention. She smirked, and took a bowl. A bowl filled with nails.

"I have been practicing arts lately. Perhaps you can help me do better." She glanced at her personal guard, and ordered, "Force her to open her mouth and pull her tongue out."

Buttercup could barely struggle, her body feeling like it could barely lift a finger. The guard forced her mouth open, and she was forced to watch as the woman decorated her tongue with nails. Nails that, she knew, formed a bloody flower. Her screams and tears only encouraged that woman to continue on, and she began hammering the nails down faster, forcing Buttercup to choke on her blood.

When she was finished, the guard let Buttercup go, and a servant brought over a silver basin filled with water for her to wash her hands with.

Before she left, she stopped just one step away from the door. "By the way, have you ever wondered why you couldn't get pregnant?"

Buttercup wanted to kill her. That woman knew the only thing Buttercup had ever wanted was to have a child of her own. Yet, trials and trials had led to nothing, making the Emperor lose interest in her.

"Your favorite dish, the dish given to you by the Emperor after he stayed the night in your hall, did you really think he gave it as a show of affection?"

She left, but the damage her words done to Buttercup was ten times worse done any of the punishments she received.

Every year, she prayed to ever god and goddess known to man, hoping for them to pity her and give her the child she begs for. The Emperor watched her, encouraged her, allowed her to pray as much as she wanted, even prayed with her at times, and through all that, she had thought he loved her enough to care for her wants. Little did she know, he did it while knowing she could never have a child.

She laughed bitterly, her tears mixed with blood. And to think, she did everything to make him the Emperor. She even sacrificed herself countless of times, but did the Emperor think about her even once?

She shouldn't have wasted her second life on him.

She began to recount her first life, how she arrogantly entered the palace, only to be ignored by all. She then learned that the Emperor liked women who came from Ministry families, because they were said to be smart and gentle, unlike her, who came from a Military family, and was said to be uncultured and brash, so unlike his type of women. She begged her father to give up his Military position, and he did, albeit reluctantly, and she gave it the the Emperor, who at first seemed grateful, but forgot all about it a few months later. She then began her etiquette training, in order to learn how to be a gentle, graceful woman. When she found out that the Emperor loved hearing musical instruments, she studied hard to play the flute, the harp, and every other musical instrument she could get her hands on. She played until her fingers bled, until she, herself was out of breath. When she heard how he praised smart women, she studied until she could barely open her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried to gain his attention, she was ignored. She died without ever knowing what it was like to be held in the arms of someone she loved.

In the next life, she changed her approach. She created a chance for her to meet the Emperor, and she felt that spark in her heart. What she didn't know was that he didn't feel the same. She had a background of Military people, and he needed them. She, like in the last life, gave him what he wanted, from her father's Military men, to the gold her mother left for her. She wasted so much, and yet, she was still nothing more than a concubine, not even a virtuous consort, just a concubine in a harem filled with concubines.

She closed her eyes, not out of tiredness, but for one last prayer.

Please...If you grant me one last life, I swear on the blood dripping out of my body, and the tears falling off my eyes, that I would never waste my life for a man.

She could feel her eyes getting heavier, her heartbeat getting slower. Her time has come.

Please...just one more...life...

Her heart stopped beating as she used her final breath to produce one last plea.

The guards found her dead the day after. They reported to the Emperor, and he barely raised his head as he ordered them to put her in a concubine's casket and deliver the body to her father. He didn't see her as someone who deserves to be buried with the royal family. If it weren't for his favorite Consort's pity, he wouldn't even put her in a casket.

oOo

Up in the heavens, someone heard a familiar cry from below. *Zenachi watched the scene as the woman had been dragged from the dungeon and forced inside a rotting casket. They didn't even clean her up, allowing everyone to see her body caked with blood and full of open wounds. She pitied the girl then, she pitied her even now.

"Are we really going to give her soul another chance?"

Zenachi glanced at her sister, *Azmina, and sighed. "I don't believe she would waste my gift this time, sister."

Azmina glanced at the water, and wrinkled her nose in disgust and anger, watching as the woman's mother hugged her dead, wounded body, crying so much it stung her heart.

She glanced at her sister, who was already holding a vial. She muttered, "If Father knows you're still doing this..."

"You wouldn't dare try telling him." Zenachi answered back calmly, before pouring its contents down the water. "It's not like I'm the only one that has an interest in this mortal's life. Let's see if she could keep her promise."

Azmina didn't say anything else as she watch her sister carefully stirring the water counterclockwise. She noticed how she stirred longer than the last time, but opted to keep silent. It would be interesting, seeing how this human will handle her life this time around.

The two sisters sat down, and began to watch the show as it unfolds.

Glossary:

Azmina: Goddess of Mothers, Protector of Children, one of the goddesses Buttercup prayed to in hopes she would have a child.

Zenachi: Goddess of Women, Keeper of the Vials of Life. She experiments with it, using mortals down below and through experiment, created what is known to be rebirth.

AN: Welcome to my newest written work. Now before we can continue on, I would like to remind everyone about a few things. First of all, I just want to remind everyone that this is my story. My brainchild, my creation. Sure I borrowed the terms from Asian history, but everything else besides that and the Powerpuff Girls' characters, belong to me. Anyone else takes it, please report to me. Thank you. Second of all, if you want to borrow some of my OCs, which, mind you are not main characters (I'm not into shipping OCs with Powerpuff Girls' characters. Sorry not sorry) please ask me before using it. Third of all, I would appreciate it if you all give me comments that helps with my writing, I would appreciate it very much if you would wouldn't just type update and say nothing else. It makes some authors, me included, feel like you're ordering us to do it, and at times, it doesn't encourage, just annoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes, and sat up from her sleeping position. Her confusion gave way to her immense relief, as she saw that she was in her childhood courtyard. Memories began to resurface as she looked around her old room, making her even more angry at herself when she realized how stupid she was in both lives. She then saw something she thought she'd never see again. A jade hairpin, its end carved into a tiger. She quickly got off her bed and grabbed the jade from her dressing table, feeling the start of tears on her face.

The jade hairpin was her mother's. She (her mother) gave it to her (Buttercup) before leaving the battlefield in order to calm her down. She stopped crying out long enough for her mother to kiss her cheek and told her that the hairpin was her favorite, and that she entrusts it to Buttercup, believing she would take great care of it. From that day on, it never left her sight.

However...

Buttercup's hand gripped it tighter, ignoring the fact that her hands were smaller than the last time she had been rebirthed. She was too busy remembering what happened to her hairpin in her last life.

In her first lifetime, in sheer desperation for His Majesty's attention, she threw it in the pond, before begging His Majesty's to help her find it. She was so sure he would remember how much she loved that hairpin, she thought that he might even surprise her by diving in and finding it himself. Instead, he just gave her a look, and told her that if she had the capability to lose it, then she should have the capability to find it herself. He ordered the servants to ignore her request of retrieving it for her, and further ordered that she, herself should look for it instead. It took three weeks to find it, due to the depth of the pond, but when she found it, it was broken in half, with the tiger head nowhere to be seen.

In her second life, she watched over it like a hawk, not one person was allowed to touch it but her, however, she gave her trust to the wrong person, and the jade hairpin went missing, only for it to be found deeply buried in the throat of the Empress Consort. This time, the Emperor actually remembered who the jade hairpin belonged to, but not in the way she wanted him to.

Now, she won't let anything happen to it. Even if she bathes, it won't leave her sight. She then glanced at the mirror, and saw herself. She was surprised to see that she was five years younger than her second rebirth. Based on what she looked like, she might be five or six. About the time she first caught a glimpse of His Majesty, now the Fifth Prince of the Empire, the youngest there is.

She clenched her fist. It was also the time she desperately begged her father to give her a way to marry him. She won't make such a collosal mistake ever again.

She quickly wore the hairpin, making sure it won't come of easily, and left her room. Her courtyard was the same as she remembered. The place was full of buttercups, as a small token of love from her father. She quickly entered her father's courtyard, just in time for her to see him talking with one of the ministers. Buttercup took advantage of her young age to boldly run up to him and hug him. Who cares about decorum. Because of her blindness, her father died in two lifetimes. Because of her own idiocy, her father sacrificed his position, a position he worked hard for, and died in the battlefield as a mere foot soldier. No praise, no honor. Just another body in a coffin, soon to be forgotten like the rest. No. She needs to make up for her previous lives' incompetence. She will keep him safe and give him everything he deserves.

"***Little Seven**, what brings you here today?" Her father's voice soothed her, the gentleness he only ever showed to her made her feel even more determined to protect him. Her father gave up everything for her to achieve her goals, no matter how stupid it was. Now, it was her turn.

"I had a nightmare." Buttercup mumbled, before raising her hands. Seeing as she was small, she only reached her father's leg, which made her look like a little kitten trying to climb a large tree. "Papa, carry your daughter."

Her father just laughed, before doing as she wished, while the minister he had been talking to looked at the pair as if they grew five heads. Out of all the Generals that served the Emperor, there had been five who carried the title, First Rank General, and that title in itself was hard to get, even harder to earn, and no one in the army can say he doesn't deserve it. His mere glare sent his enemies running, and his abilities far surpassed the past Generals of his clan, and yet, the small little thing currently buried in his chest seemed to have no fear, ordering one of the five most feared Generals of the country to carry her.

Buttercup took the opportunity to hug her father harder, missing his warmth in a way only a daughter could. That was when Buttercup took a closer look at the Minister. She wanted to sneer. Minister Shen. He pretended to be a great ally, but in secret, he had been gathering details that could make the people misunderstand the situation, and would ultimately force her father to lose the people's trust, including the Emperor. He was the reason her father died in her first life. She made sure to kill him quickly in her second, however here he was, still trying to rise up. Unfortunately for him, she already know just how to deal with him.

"Papa, who is that weird looking man?" Buttercup asked as innocently as she could, pointing at the forgoten Minister behind him. Her father laughed while Minister Lin looked red. He quickly tried to hide it, thought here was still a hint of irritation in his eyes. If he could make the little girl like him, her father can't say no to his requests.

"This man is Minister Shen. You must be Buttercup, such a nice name." He introduced himself using a sweet voice, something that made Buttercup want to gag. She was about to think of a way to embarrass said Minister, but then she remembered. She was a child. She can be straightforward and rude and no one would question it. She smiled widely, thinking of all the things she wanted to say, but she decided to go simple now. Who cares, she was a child. She can do and say whatever she wants, and they can only blame her childishness.

"I don't like your name. It sounds boring." Buttercup said bluntly, making her father laugh even harder. Buttercup could see the stiffness of his body, which he tried to relax.

_Hmph, trying to make me like you, huh. Too bad, I already know your tricks._

She made it vvery clear she didn't like him, and yet the stubborn mule just forced a smile, swallowing all the words he so desperately wanted to shout to her, but can't. She laughed loudly in her heart, watching the once proud and distinguished Minister turn red from a child's words.

"This young lady knows how to joke." Minister said and forced a laugh of his own. He can only endure this brat's mouth for a little while. He took a candy plum from his pocket and presented it to Buttercup. "Little miss, a sweet little girl deserves to have some treats, would you like some?"

His smile showed a hint of smugness, showing a bit of his true nature. Throughout his life, he had used this on every brat that had been favored by a powerful person, and they helped him climb the stairs to eternal glory. This brat can't be any different. In his head, brats like the one in front of him are like squealing pigs, noisy, chubby, and only nose how to eat.

However, instead of taking it, like most children, she just looked at him and said, "Mother said that I can't take candies from strangers. If I do, I would be kidnapped and sold as a slave." The Minister was stunned, not only at the response, but also due to the fact that when she said this, the cheery voice she used to speak to her father disappeared, making her words sound cold and unfeeling. He shivered a bit. Throughout his life, not one child ever refused, but this brat not only refused, but also suggested that he was not trustworthy enough, and that something might be in the candy.

Normally his face would usually allow him to look gentle and kind, but now his face looked like a ghost, pale and frightened. If the General might take his daughter's words seriously, then he would be in deep trouble.

Her father must have noticed the coldness of her voice, and the small frown on her little face, because he quickly dismissed the Minister and ordered his servants to send him out. Minister Shen was about to protest, seeing as the General didn't agree to give him what he needed, but the look on his face made him shiver in fear. His daughter didn't like him, so why should he?

When the Minister left, General Bane glanced at his daughter. His daughter always loved candy, so much so that she would do almost anything for it. Once people around them found out he favors his youngest daughter, they would do anything to make her happy, in order to be able to curry favors from him. Now, she rejected the candy given, and also spoke of the rule her mother reminded her of whenever they left the house.

She must not like Minister Shen, then. If his favorite child doesn't like someone, it must be for a reason. He mentally planned never to cross paths with him again.

Buttercup took advantage her father's thoughtful state, and looked straight at him. He was handsome, a few scratches her and there, and there was a slanted scar starting from his left cheek to his right, but to her, it was just a sign as to how lucky he was to be alive.

General Bane carried her all the way to the dining hall, where the food had been waiting. Her brothers had been waiting for them, too.

As soon as they saw them, they didn't question their father, who still held their youngest sister in his hands like she was just a newborn baby. They were used to it, by now. Their second youngest, Blaine, waved at his sister excitedly, while the others just smiled at her. Seeing her brothers, she struggled to get down from her father's grip and ran to them. Her brothers...

In both lives, they died horrific deaths, all because of her. In her first life, she had been so focused on winning the Emperor's heart, she didn't know what happened to them until she was invited to their funerals. In her second life, she picked the wrong fights in the harem, and each and every single one of them got punished because of it. They had been wrongly accused, tortured, killed, and even commited suicide after the shame was too much to bear.

This life would be different. Since she won't enter the harem, she has a chance to protect them from every single thing that took their life.

As soon as her father reluctantly placed her down, she ran straight to her older brothers' arms, laughing loudly as they lifted her up and placed her on her cushion. They all sat down as soon as their father gave them permission to. The meal had cooled a bit, but the family don't mind. Since they were a military family, they know not to complain about the tiniest things, unlike those they have met that came from minister families, who complain about lots of things. Buttercup watched as her brothers and father ate their meals without so much as a grimace to the cold meal. When Buttercup began eating her own food, she could barely hold back the disgust that almost slipped out of her face. It was too salty. She tried another meal, and almost spat it out. Too much oil, and too much sweetness. Every piece of the meal she placed in her mouth, made her want to spit it out in disgust. What happened? She glanced at the food, then at her brothers, who still ate as if they don't taste the same thing she does. In fact, they act like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

She then remembered her second life, how her sense of smell had been even more sensitive, and how she could distinctly smell the poison they placed on her cup. Could it be that this life she had been given a sensitive tongue?

She had been so busy thinking, she didn't notice that her brothers stopped eating as well.

"Little Seven, are you ill?" Her third older brother, Blake, asked, as he noticed she hadn't been eating as much. Even her favorite sweet cake had been barely touched.

"Third Older Brother, I'm fine. Just thinking of mama." She lied, though that sentence made their worried looks disappear, as they nodded in understanding. When they were young, they each missed their mother too, especially when they were her age. In fact, they were even worse, making tantrums, refusing to eat, refusing to go to class. She, a little girl, would naturally miss her mother, so they tried to distract her by telling interesting stories. She smiled, knowing each and every one of these stories, but kept silent of it, knowing her brothers were trying to make her feel better.

A few more minutes of story-telling, th dining hall was suddenly erupting with joy and laughter, something she never thought she'd be a witness to. The royal dining hall was quiet, only gentle voices and soft laughter had been heard, and she was forced to use a quiet voice that wasn't in her nature, but here, she as free to laugh as loud as she want, speak as loud as she pleases, and enjoy the fun conversations.

They stayed until their father had to drag some of her brothers to training. He was to busy dragging them that he didn't realize a certain little kitten followed them, until they reached the training ground, that is.

"Little Seven, what are you doing here?" Her father asked curiously. Ever since Little Seven had been able to walk, she had never tried entering the training hall. She always played around the house, but she never, not once, tried entering that hall. She said she hated the sharp knives and rather play with the maids instead. She also hated the two statues of tiger beasts guarding the door, it made her feel afraid. Now, she was even standing next to one of the beasts, and she didn't even bat her eye.

"Papa, can I learn martial arts with my brothers today?"

The question almost gave General Bane a heart attack. Last time he introduced martial arts to her, she almost cried because she didn't want to lose her playing time. Now, she actually wants to learn? What is happening?

"Little Seven, what made you suddenly interested? Wouldn't you rather play with he maids?" Her father said, truly confused.

"Papa, I want to be strong like you!"

_Strong enough to protect you. Strong enough to protect myself. I want to be strong enough. I don't want to be weak again._

Buttercup was given a chance to change her life. She wishes to continue with this life without ever having to worry about being weak again.

She will start training martial arts then. She wishes to be strong, why should her father stop her. Naturally, he'd do as she asks.

**oOo**

Zenachi watched as the little girl began training, her eyes full of determination.

"Seems like you truly didn't waste anything this time around, sister." Azmina said, whilst entering her sister's room.

"I did say she wouldn't waste it. Some mortals _do _keep promises after all." Zenachi continued watching, before glancing at her other silver bowl. Curious, Azmina glanced at the bowl, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't that..."

Zenachi smiled at her, and nodded. All of a sudden, Azmina saw her sister's jade tiger and her jade wolf, sitting right in the middle of the two silver bowls. Her eyes immediately looked at her sister, demanding answers.

"This little mortal suffered in the hands of one ***dragon's offspring**. Wouldn't it be interesting if she met with a wolf's offspring instead?"

"Zenachi, you're going too far!" Azmina cried out.

"Sister, I am just curious of what could happen...Imagine if this two would collide-"

"Sister, changing the flow of fate is already enough for you to be stripped of your abilities and memories and thrown to the mortal realm, now you're planning to be a matchmaker? Sister, please listen to reason!" Azmina's fear for her sister's life doubled. Everyone knew what happened if one would try to control a mortal's path. Last time's demonstration was enough of a reminder. If her sister continues on, one fears she would be left alone.

Zenachi, knowing her sister's fears, simply smiled. "Sister, I am not going to change their fate. I am simply...allowing them to meet. It will be their choice what to do next."

After that, the two spoke no more, as they continue to watch the life of their ,for know, favorite little mortal.

**Glossary:**

**Little Seven-** Buttercup's nickname, as she is the youngest seventh child. This nickname is only meant for those clise famiky members.

**Dragon's**** Offspring-** The child of the Emperor, who is known as the Dragon.


End file.
